The present invention relates generally to the field of arc welding systems, and more particularly to an arc welding torch having a flexible handle and a method of assembly thereof.
TIG (Tungsten Inert Gas) welding (also known as gas tungsten arc welding, GTAW, or HELIARC) is a type of welding process in which heat generated from an electric arc is maintained between a non-consumable tungsten electrode and the object being welded. The electrode is secured to a torch to enable a user to direct the electrode. TIG welding may be performed with or without the addition of a filler metal. A wire can be fed into the weld puddle when filler material is desired. The weld puddle and the area surrounding the weld puddle are protected from the atmosphere by an inert gas. The inert gas prevents rapid oxidation of the weld and the surrounding metal.
The electricity for the welding process is provided by a power source through a welding cable coupled to the torch. Typically, the power source is constant current AC, DC, or a combination AC/DC source. In addition, a TIG welding cable typically is adapted to transport the inert gas to the torch. Furthermore, the TIG welding process typically generates a substantial amount of heat. Consequently, cooling fluid may be used to cool the torch. Thus, a welding cable for a TIG welding system may transport electricity, gas, and cooling fluid.
A TIG welding torch typically has a torch head and a handle. The electrode is held by the torch head. The handle, in turn, is gripped by a user to direct the electrode towards a workpiece. In many torches, the positions of the torch head and handle are fixed. However, there are torches that enable a user to position the torch head relative to the handle.
A typical positionable torch has a coil assembly that is used to couple the torch head to the torch handle. The coils of the coil assembly are flexible to enable the torch head to be angled relative to the handle. A restraining assembly may used to prevent the coil from overstretching. A typical restraining assembly is a piano wire strung between two dowel pins located at each end of the coil assembly. When the coil is stretched to the point that the piano wire goes taught, the ends of the coil assembly are prevented from further displacement, limiting the stretching of the coil. Typically, the piano wire is inserted through a hole in one of the dowel pins and then wrapped around the pin to secure the wire to the pin. The other end of the piano wire is then inserted through the coil assembly to a dowel pin located at the opposite end of the coil assembly. The wire is inserted through a hole in the second dowel pin and wrapped around the second pin to secure the piano wire to the dowel pin.
The above-described process for installing the restraining wire to the coil assembly is very time consuming, especially the process of inserting a wire through a small hole in the dowel pin and securing the wire to the dowel pin. A need exists for a technique to prevent the coil assembly of a positionable torch from overstretching, but which is less time consuming to assemble than conventional methods. More specifically, a need exists for a restraining device that does not utilize piano wire secured to a dowel pin through a hole in the dowel pin.